


This Wasn't Supposed To Happen

by IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Henry's In Denial, M/M, Patrick Loves It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard/pseuds/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard
Summary: Henry wasn't a fag!...was he?





	This Wasn't Supposed To Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy:)
> 
> Sorry it's so short.
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated.

This wasn’t supposed to happen. Everything about it was so wrong, everything that he had told himself up until this night was a lie because he wasn’t fucking STRAIGHT! Well…he wasn’t sure what he was or who he loved, but there was no doubt in his mind that he wasn’t a fag. Was he? He didn’t know. 

He didn’t think he was anyway, yet again…he did have his psycho friend on his knees in front of him. Henry didn’t even know how he got into this conversation. All he remembers is telling Patrick that he had absolutely no power over him or his decisions and now he has the raven-haired teen in front of him. He was over thinking this entirely or maybe he wasn’t because he couldn’t think. Patrick had his lips around Henry’s cock, fingers digging into his hips and fuck why did that feel so good. No! This was a onetime thing, nothing more.

Patrick hadn’t said a thing, Henry hadn’t expected him to either, yet he wanted to hear his voice. Why? He didn’t know. The realization that he was about to cum hit him suddenly. Then he done something he never thought he would. “Fuck Patrick”, Henry moaned as he came into the other teens mouth. Patrick looked shocked. He stood up and smirked. “Am I really that good Bowers?”, Patrick said almost laughing. He was expecting a quick comeback but all he got was a fist to his face. Patrick looked up and held his jaw. It hadn’t seemed to phase him. What the fuck was wrong with him? Patrick stood up again and began to walk away. “Hey Hockstetter?”, Henry called. “So, what if you were”. And with that he walked away and left a stunned Patrick behind him.


End file.
